Ultraviolence
by Thyara
Summary: Drago s'en fout. Il ne vit pas, ne ressent rien, n'a envie de rien, alors il les emmerde. Il les massacre dans sa tête folle, les scarifie jusqu'aux veines vulnérables, les matraque jusqu'aux cervelles défoncées.


**Disclaimer** **: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, tristement.**

 **Je ne suis pas folle. Attention aux âmes sensibles.**

 **Quelques modifications ont été apportées.**

 **Et bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

.

 **Ultraviolence**

.

Fermer son dossier. Fermer la porte de son bureau. Ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

Le dépit, la lassitude, l'ennui, une ritournelle épuisante qui se retourne et se poursuit les jours du lendemain. Une monotonie vide, tourbillonnante, sans fin, se ressemblant sans exception ni contrainte. Pas de grains de folie, pas de vie, pas d'existence, rien. Le rien, rien, rien. Le tic-tac de l'horloge infini crie dans l'entrée, le manteau pendu à la même place, le sac à main posé sur la même chaise, le chat endormi sur le même tapis et ses pas grinçant sur le même parquet. Tout est même, tout est pareil. Une éternité constante, crispée puis inépuisable.

On a le vertige à force de chercher le changement.

Drago est impassible, toujours un visage figé et inexpressif, distant dans son regard, froid dans son inexistence. Il avance machinalement vers la cuisine, s'immobilise à son seuil et fixe le vide, un point invisible, une chose invisible. Un rien invisible. La fumée s'échappe de la casserole, des mains s'actionnent en mélangeant l'odeur et la voix de son épouse fissure le silence.

« Chéri, tu es rentré tard. Encore le boulot ? » s'inquiète Astoria en continuant à cuisiner sa viande et ses petits pois. « Ton patron devrait quand même t'accorder une augmentation … »

Et toujours les mêmes mots qui se répètent. Toujours la même conversation qui se joue. Lui aussi, il aimerait cet argent bonus, cette audace tant convoitée pour dire à son boss que ton sale boulot, c'est moi qui me le ramène, je fais ta merde, tes papiers et si ta boîte marche aussi bien, c'est grâce à moi. Tout ça, c'est grâce à moi. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu veux tout le profit, tout le mérite ? Va te faire foutre et je me casse. Comme ça, tu ressentiras la perte de la réussite. Mais il ne le fait pas, il n'ose pas, il ne veut pas tout perdre lui non plus, il veut son fric comme tout le monde, il veut, il veut, il veut-

Tout.

Il veut tout et il n'a rien. Qu'une femme machine, qui ne vomit que des paroles machines, des fringues, des chaussures, chéri, tu as vu ce sac ? Tu me l'achètes ? On peut se le permettre avec la prime que tu as reçu le mois dernier. Et il hoche la tête, les mains dans les poches, regardant à travers la vitrine les gens qui passent, un sourire sur leur visage, un sourire de consommateur, un regard fou ; overdose de l'achat et du produit. Pathétiques, stupides, trop d'abrutis arpentent les rues.

Drago se plaît à penser qu'il est différent, que ses pensées sont le fruit de son essence et non de la société. Bien sûr, il aime l'argent et les belles choses, le luxe une seconde et la cocaïne la suivante. Tout ça, il l'aime, il le savoure pleinement. Mais le superficiel, il méprise viscéralement, sans conséquence ni concession. Le luxe, c'est superficiel ? Non, du confort. L'argent, c'est superficiel ? Non, c'est du confort. Alors, c'est quoi le superficiel ? C'est tout qui se répète, sans saveur, la routine de la semaine et du week-end, un tout transpirant de gris, toujours le même gris, sans nuances ni teintes différentes. Est-ce que tu as acheté le pain ? Est-ce que tu as déposé les chaussures sur le tapis avant d'entrer ? Tu as entendu aux infos l'attentat en France ? D'ailleurs, la voisine est venue se plaindre encore une fois à propos des poubelles renversées sur le trottoir.

Y'a plus de goût, que la cendre dans sa bouche, qui brûle son palais sans douleur parce qu'il ne ressent pas. Il ne ressent plus rien. Le rien, rien, rien.

Drago vit. Drago n'existe pas. La survie abat furieusement son quotidien.

.

« Pourquoi tu me dis plus que je suis belle ? »

Il y a des chandelles qui éclairent la pièce obscure, le blanc de la nappe qui scintille et les yeux d'Astoria qui brillent. Ils brillent parce qu'elle veut pleurer, pleurer son malheur et son indifférence, ses mots qu'il ne dit jamais ; son silence enfonçant leur couple plus bas, plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'au néant le plus immatériel. Le noir et l'aveuglement, ils se dirigent en tâtant le vide. Aucun bruit ne manifeste leur descente, aucun cri, aucun souffle. Ils le savent mais ils ne parlent pas.

Alors Drago hausse les épaules et continue à manger en l'ignorant, son regard fixé sur l'assiette blanche et ses couverts en argent qui font des aller-retours entre sa bouche et les petits pois. L'argenterie, un cadeau de mariage qu'ils avaient reçu il y a trois ans, seul luxe qu'ils possèdent dans cet appartement. Astoria n'attend pas les grandes occasions pour la sortir, voulant savourer le métal froid caresser sa langue, sentir l'unique richesse qu'elle possède sur ses lèvres ; elle est patiente Astoria, elle espère le moment où ils pourront s'offrir des choses en or et en cristal, en cuir et en peau de serpent.

Il attend l'explosion, comme tous les soirs, comme tous les soirs où elle déploie son mal-être dans ce salon pendant un long quart d'heure. Ensuite, il y a le silence. Elle se calme puis explique qu'elle veut donner une chance à leur couple, parce que je t'aime Drago, je t'aime comme une folle, comme au premier jour. C'est une mauvaise passe, tous les couples traversent cette période, des hauts et des bas, il y en a tout le temps. Je l'ai lu dans le magazine Gala que c'était normal.

C'était normal. Rien de plus normal. Alors Drago l'accepte, parce que c'était _normal_.

.

 _un jour plus tard_

Le bureau est saccagé. Les feuilles virevoltent dans l'air. Son fauteuil est renversé au sol. Drago donne des coups de poing partout, dans les murs, dans les meubles et dans la figure de son boss. Il ne voit rien, que le vertige, que des images qui naissent et qui disparaissent, ses mains en sang continuent leur massacre ; leur massacre rituel, sacré, qui permet de le purger de tout son dégoût. Le visage de Mr. Jedusor devient violet, rouge, bleu, une palette de nuances colorées, douloureuses et haletantes.

Mr. Jedusor a le souffle coupé en voyant son employé le tuer avec ses frappes violentes. Il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment pour les entendre, il n'y a qu'eux, il est trop tard. 23h, peut-être ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus rien, mais il souffre avec plaisir. Parce qu'il se dit, c'est mon crime ? Est-ce moi qui l'ai rendu ainsi ? C'est beau, c'est beau la souffrance quand on en est le Maître. La cause.

Mr. Jedusor scrute à travers ses yeux entrouverts, à travers ses cocards pourpres la haine de son employé. Qui l'assène de crachats, d'insultes et de pleurs. Il est fou. C'est beau d'être fou.

.

Une heure après quand Drago sort dehors en s'allumant une clope, il ressent l'adrénaline s'évaporer. Ça le laisse vide, y'a plus rien qui grignote sa peau, ses veines et son cœur. Y'a plus de conscience qui le secoue, y'a plus rien. C'est triste, le vide de tout. Le vide de l'éphémère. L'éphémère triste et tragique, fatale. Tout part, tout s'en va.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Drago regarde ses doigts propres, ses paumes innocentes, ses phalanges crispées et ses ongles. Ses ongles qui dissimulent la seule preuve de son déchaînement : le sang séché de son patron. Drago aime les nuances de rouges. Elles se sont légèrement mais elles sont là, toujours là, seules reste de son plaisir à violer la violence. Il s'était lavé les mains avant de sortir des ténèbres visqueuses. Le sang avait coloré l'eau calcaire puis s'était évadé dans le tourbillon du tuyau. Il avait regardé ce liquide rougeâtre longtemps, en transe, puis avait souri face au miroir, heureux d'avoir enfin pu ressentir une émotion.

Merci Mr. Jedusor.

Il sait qu'il ne dira rien. Il en était sûr. Parce que Mr. Jedusor était fier. Mr. Jedusor aimait la douleur. Dans la lueur hystérique de ses yeux noirs, Drago avait vu l'acceptation, le voile de fierté pour avoir libéré la violence qui l'immole, qui le crame jusqu'à l'os. Drago décide de pardonner un peu à Mr. Jedusor –car même s'il ne voulait pas augmenter l'or argenté sur son salaire, il acceptait et recevait avec délectation sa belle douleur.

Alors, ce sera leur petit secret.

.

Il parcoure les ruelles londoniennes, au hasard, infatigable, ignorant les gens qui le regardent en dégueulant, le jugement gravé sur leur visage blanc. Drago s'en fout. Il ne vit pas, ne ressent rien, n'a envie de rien, alors il les emmerde. Il les massacre dans sa tête folle, les scarifie jusqu'aux veines vulnérables, les matraque jusqu'aux cervelles défoncées.

Il tourne au coin de rue, frappe de l'épaule celle d'un ivrogne, et se retrouve propulsé contre la porte vitrée d'une boulangerie. Des mains dégueulasses, qui sentent le sperme et le sang, encercle fermement son cou. Le type aux cheveux trop longs et à la barbe trop longue l'insulte et crache sa salive alcoolique sur son visage, il le fouette verbalement, hurle sa stupidité avec des tu veux quoi, toi ? Il crache. Tu cherches la merde ? Il crache. Excuse-toi ! Il crache. Tu sais qui je suis ? Il crache. Excuse-toi, j'te dis !

Et il crache, crache, crache, encore et encore, crache. Le liquide âcre dégouline sur sa peau blanche, s'infiltre dans ses yeux gris et tâche ses cheveux platines ; Drago goûte sa peinture incolore et naturelle dans sa bouche, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées pour en saisir le parfum. L'odeur nauséabonde. Les mains se resserrent avec plus de force, il halète, il voit flou, et quand il avale la salive du clodo, quand il la sent infiltrer sa gorge, un rictus perturbe son visage blond.

C'est la folie. La folie emplie son pauvre être pathétique. Ses membres fourmillent, ses mains frissonnent, sa tête se ravage et avant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne perçoive, Drago est en train d'ensanglanter le mendiant avec ses pieds et ses mains.

Quand il repart en laissant derrière lui le type à moitié mort, la preuve ne se voit pas.

Sa chemise est noire, son pantalon est noir, ses chaussures sont noires.

Le sang ne se voit pas.

.

Plus il s'enfonce dans le noir, plus les rues deviennent étroites. Il marche longtemps, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à se retrouver attirer par la lumière d'un bar. Il se fige devant la façade chaleureuse, les néons orangés et la foule de fumeurs qui coule sur le trottoir. Il hésite, hausse les épaules puis descend finalement les quelques marches pour accéder à l'intérieur. Il traverse le vide de la salle et s'assoit sur le premier tabouret en acier rouillé, les coudes posés sur le comptoir. Entre la chaleur de l'intérieur et le dehors froid, le bruit des discussions est différent.

Ici, il y a un peu de monde, seulement quelques personnes qui parsèment les coins sombres du pub, des mots vagues et doux ; à l'extérieur dans la nuit froide, il y la nicotine qui se mélange avec l'air, des paroles alcoolisées qui s'entrecroisent avec celles des médiateurs sobres.

Drago vexe le monde en l'ignorant et fixe les boissons, disposées les unes à côté des autres sur des étagères en verre. Cet endroit décadent est comme tous les autres ; des chaises hautes face à une traversée de bois, des néons multicolores qui gratinent les murs, des banquettes rouges qui longent les cloisons, des fauteuils usés et troués par-ci, par-là, des tables rondes ou carrées qui agrémentent le tout, et une collection d'alcools soigneusement avouée aux yeux des clients en mal d'éthanol.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demande une petite brune en apparaissant devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Drago ouvre la bouche et la referme, il veut dire quelque chose, il veut le Whisky Pur Feu, leur spécialité affichée sur un tableau en ardoise. Mais il la fixe, il la boit, il la dévore du regard. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, elle n'est pas transcendante avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bruns et ses tâches de rousseurs brunes sur son nez trop long. Tout est brun chez elle. Et il déteste cette couleur. Ça lui rappelle la terre qu'il a lancée sur le cercueil de sa mère. Il gerbe dessus, il gerbe sur la terre férocement avec toute la haine qui dépasse de son corps. Alors pourquoi continue-t-il à l'observer ?

Elle se déplace maladroitement, passe une main dans ses boucles puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Il y a un chiffon humide sur son épaule et un badge placardé sur sa poitrine : « Hermione Granger à votre service dans le _1998_. »

Les mots dégueulent de sa gorge avant qu'il ne les retienne. « Je veux te baiser dans la terre. »

Elle écarquille son âme, ronde, pure, exquise. Il veut la bouffer proprement, avec sa langue et ses ongles, la marquer de signatures saignantes et l'embrasser avec ses crocs. Hermione recule d'un pas, se cognant contre le placard de bouteilles d'alcool, puis baisse ses billes brunes vers le sol.

« Je pense que vous devriez partir. » marmonne-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la sortie. Elle se mord les lèvres et Drago brûle son mouvement indécent avec son regard possédé. D'un coup, elle replonge ses yeux dans les siens et fronce les sourcils. « Ou consulter. »

Il affiche un rictus malsain et croise ses doigts sous son menton. « Le Whisky Pur Feu et je pars. » susurre-t-il.

Elle prépare rapidement la boisson, lui tend, lui tourne le dos, et déguerpit le plus rapidement possible en proposant ses services aux autres clients. Elle ne demande même _pas l'addition_ _s'il vous plaît_. Elle fuit telle une proie fragile.

Drago déguste la liqueur sur sa langue avec l'impression de la savourer _elle …_ ça le claque de frissons et de tremblements. Elle sait qu'il la surveille, elle sent ses perles argentées rivées sur son dos ; Drago le voit, jouit de connaître l'effet paralysant qu'il détient sur elle. Alors il continue, extatique, il perçoit quelque chose qui l'excite, qui le fait _vivre_.

Son verre est vide et Drago est toujours là.

Et ça tourne, tourne, tourne …

Dans sa tête, il la contamine avec son venin.

.

* * *

 **Je le répète une seconde fois : je ne suis pas folle. J'ai complètement conscience de l'ambiance malsaine de cet OS ... M'en voulez pas :(**

 **J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête en pleine insomnie et, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres pour me justifier.**

 **Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite avec du 100% Drago/Hermione ? Peut-être pas ? Comme vous voulez ... ?**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos commentaires.**

 **Encore une fois : je ne suis pas folle, juste inspirée pour écrire des histoires sombres.**

 **Le second chapitre arrive dans les prochains jours.**

 **Un ENORME merci à :** Nyu \- Niakovic - Luwe \- plume pourpre - slytherinslytherinslytherin - Phyllida Crane - Swangranger - Lionne1998 - Gagou -nevergonnahappen - Miss Lilith Samael - Malachys -


End file.
